The invention is based on a method as generally described for securing electrically conductive wires onto a surface. A method for securing electrically conductive wires has already been proposed, in which a hot wire or holder wires secured in a sensor ring is secured to a surface by use of an oxyhydrogen flame which heats the wire and causes a gold solder to melt, which secures the wire in place. With such a method, a danger exists by which undesirable overheating can occur at the relatively thin wires. Furthermore it is relatively difficult to supply small quantities of gold solder, and it is difficult to automate the method.